2012-07-02 Silent Running
Sean Cassidy is a regular at Harry's. Enough of one that the bartender knows what to pour him when he comes in, and people know not to order an Irish car bomb within earshot of him (which is, technically... anywhere, but most people /don't/ know that bit). "Thank you," he tells the waitress when she comes by with his drink, giving her a smile that creases the corners of his eyes. He's alone for the moment, but has a couple of seats saved for friends at a nice cozy corner booth. He seems relaxed and happy... although when he picks up his drink, that's replaced by a look of astonishment and confusion. The woman who brought him his drink wrote her name and number on a napkin. Jean Grey steps through the door, dressed casually in khaki capri pants with sandals and a pale green tank top under a matching cardigan. Her hair has been pulled back from her face with a black velvet headband and she looks a bit tired and perhaps under the weather. Damn convention crud. She spots Cassidy and raises a hand in greeting before heading to his table. "Sean," she greets with a smile. A few moments later, Scott Summers arrives through the doors and is forced to wait a moment for his eyes to adjust before he sees Jean and Sean. He gives a wave as he approaches and takes a seat next to Jean. "Hey, Sean," he says before giving a smile to Jean. Sean looks up from the napkin and rises up out of his seat when Jean arrives (manners, he has them). "Good t'see you both," he says, grinning a bit. "What do you think?" he says, holding up the scrawled digits as he sits back down. "The accent? I think it's the accent." He chuckles, folding the napkin up to tuck into a pocket. He won't be using it- the girl's gotta be half his age, but he doesn't want to hurt her feelings by throwing it out. Jean returns Scott's smile as she orders a glass of red wine from the waitress. Harry's doesn't have the best of vintages, but it might calm her nerves. "Has to be the accent. It's certainly not your handsome mug, Sean," she teases. She then sobers a bit. "So, anyone read the papers this morning?" she asks. "If that's her real number, I'm sure she's quite the catch," Scott says dryly as his mouth slides into a half grin. He orders himself an imported beer and grows a bit grim as Jean asks her question. He says nothing, but it's clear he's heard about it. "Hey, I never asked for it, nor am I calling it to find out," Sean insists, holding up his hands in defense. His relationship with his daughter is shaky enough without him complicating it by chasing women in the same age group. "I saw it, aye," he confirms with a sombre nod. Henry McCoy is running late, as usual. That could almost be his secondary mutation at this rate. But as they say, a Research Scientist's work is never done. Especially when one burns the candle at both ends, while trying to make it regenerate at the same time. Hank does finally arrive, sheepishly pulling off his labcoat and balling it under his arm as he approaches the saved table. Naturally given the coat, he's still dressed from work. One of the waitresses catches him before he's even to the table. "Sorry, sorry... I got held after class. And a Pepsi please, with a double shot of grenadine... and a cherry please." Hank slips into a seat at the table, scrubbing his face with his hand. "What did I miss." Clueless Scientist is Clueless. Jean nods to Hank, then she gestures around. "Do you mind if I?" she taps her temple. She can let them converse without being overheard. Talking about mutant issues out loud, even in a place as laid back as Harry's, isn't wise right now. "Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy," Scott says simply as he takes a drink of his beer. From under his glasses his looks out over the patrons in the bar, idly wondering if any can here, or might be listening if they can. "Fallout should prove interesting." Sean gives a nod indicating his consent. Telepathic conversation isn't his /favourite/ but he trusts Jean. He leans back, nursing his whiskey as he begins to think towards Jean, absently scratching at his jawline for a few moments. While he takes part in the silent conversation, he monitors the /not/ silent ones around them for any suspicious words or phrases; mutant, freak, the usual things thrown around when humans discuss all things x-gene related. ||"You think it was genuine, or a set-up designed just to stir up backlash? The public nature of it makes me wonder."|| Beast offers a light grumble, not at all a huge fan of people in his head. It's busy and loud enough up there if he's not got his serums balanced correctly. But Jean gets a light nod of approval, leaning back to mentally listen. Pleased as his soda soon arrives. Beast offers a light grumble, not at all a huge fan of people in his head. It's busy and loud enough up there if he's not got his serums balanced correctly. But Jean gets a light nod of approval, leaning back to mentally listen. Pleased as his soda soon arrives. ||"What's the topic at hand? That shmuck of a Governor and his daughter?"|| Jean thanks the waitress for her glass of wine and sips it, as her eyes flit from X-Man to X-Man at the table. || "I think the Governor was the actual target. Marissa Sometimes was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The event may have triggered a mutant or meta ability. Perhaps we should look at having the Professor check with Cerebro?"|| Scott Summers sends, ||"I think that's a wonderful idea," responds Scott. "Any information we can glean before acting is time well spent."|| Banshee sends, ||"A good plan. I'll see what I can dig up from some of my old friends, see if there were any warning flags, or ogranizations taking responsibility. Given that it was a /failed/ attempt, though, I doubt anyone's going to be doing much of the latter."|| ||"I uhhh... probably didn't help matters there. What with taunting and poking the bear. As for the girl, I planned to follow up by dropping into that clinic in Gotham they took here. But I got distracted by other matters."|| Beast explains telepathically, as he sheepishly rubs the back of his head. Yeah, taunting annd poking the bear wasn't wise. And it's rarely his style. He just couldn't control himself in that instance. || "The paper said Stark Industries stepped in to help the girl. That might be a problem. If they have her locked down tight, we may not be able to get to her to talk if she turns out to be a mutant."|| "So how did everyone enjoy the Expo? I didn't see you there, Sean. Busy?" Jean asks aloud, so they don't look too creepy at the table. ||"Oh come on, Jean, a couple hurdles never prevented you before..."|| "Yeah, I had a great time," Scott says. "I think Kitty was about to explode with techno-excitement." Banshee raises his hand to call for another drink once he finishes off his first one. There's a few awkward seconds as Sean tries to figure out how to deal with a flirtatious younger woman (and an accidental broadcast of //jaysus, girl, I could be your fa-// before he realizes that and stops it. And, yeah, he /thinks/ in an accent much heavier than what he speaks with. "I'm not much one for the fancy gadgets, or for crowds," he answers Jean. ||"I think you're worried about nothing. I can pretty much assure you she's not being held by Stark and Pals. They were just offering to help her. But I can sniff around some if you'd like... just to be sure."|| Hank chuckles softly and rolls his shoulders. "I didn't get to attend it as much as I wanted. But then I work with that stuff day in and day out." Banshee sends, ||"Well, we could always have Warren make a call to Stark. He's an ass, but he's not one to lock a lass up."|| ||"Did you /see/ some of the tech at that Expo? I have know idea what Stark has up his sleeve. He might be able to detect a telepath or something. We have to be careful. Please do, Hank."|| "I know, Kitty was so adorable. I think she was vibrating in her shoes." Jean says with a chuckle. She tosses some cash on the table for her drink. "I'll go talk to the Professor and keep everyone in the loop. Scott follows suit, putting some cash down upon the table and looking up towards Jean as she begins to make her way out. "I should get going too. I'm going to want to be there for that meeting. Good seeing you Sean. Hank." He departs promptly, digging in his pocket for his car keys. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs